A Test of Love
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: A wedding happening in Hamel to gather the two people as one, yet only to be stopped by an unknown knight to give the challenge to the husband if he's worth her guadian or fallen by his sword. (Chung x Eve one shot)


**Disclaim: I don't own Elsword. Just a writer who wishes to release imagination.**

Main Character:

Elsword - Rune Master (Fallen)

Chung - Comet Crusader

Eve - Code: Esencia

* * *

"It's time…"

A soft call from the maid. The bride nodded and stood up, having prepared for her important day. She was a goddess of Nasod in white wedding dress. Her face was covered behind a white silk, golden eyes glowing beautifully, hands holding a bunch of blossom. She slowly stepped toward the door with the help of Ophelia and another maid behind.

When the gate opened, she was greeted by the Altera and Hamel Royals who were invited to the wedding, the sound of the piano playing with every step Eve made toward. Before her was her future husband, Chung. His blue eyes met her golden ones. A smile appeared on his face as he watched her stepping closer.

She smiled back, but not long. Her gaze was swifted to the right, where the portrait of a fallen person was. Her first friend, her first crush, and her guardian. Thanks to him, she could stand here in her wedding dress. Yet, part of her wish he would be here.

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to escape and stepped the final steps to the prince. They turned and faced each other, hands holding. Everyone in the hall fell into silent as the officiant began his speed.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite the Queen of Nasod, Eve, and the Prince of Hamel, Chung Seiker, in marriage."

"Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together."

"This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come there past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one."

The officient then looked at Eve and asked "Miss Eve, do you have any words to say?"

"Yes." Eve nodded, sadly said "I have been through many challenges, through hardship, to stand here. All I have achieved were from my very first friend, who gave up his life to protect me, who helped me find a true love. Without him, I would have lived in the empty shell of me. All I wish is to cherish every moment I have with him and remember him." She looked up to meet his blue eyes "Chung, I knew you would think that you were his replacement. Please, remember that you are you. Elsword is Elsword. You are not him. I love you for who you are and will spend my life with you till the end."

A part of worry in his chest faded away and smiled at her.

"Prince Chung, do you have any words to share?"

"I do…" He spoke up "When I first met you, I fell in love with you. I cherish every moment of my life with you. To see you smile is bless to me. When, I learned that you had a feeling for him, I was in deep sadness, yet I supported your feeling even if I was not in your heart. However, the day he was fallen, the thing I really hate is seeing you cry before his grave. All I could do was being there for you in his place, to take care of you. I was afraid that you loved me to replace him, but now I'm happy. We owe him for this moment."

A smile from the queen returned to Chung, tears of happiness flowing down on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Chung."

Officiant was glad that the conflict between the bride and groom was solved and could conclude the ceremony in ease.

"Before we gather the two souls, if anyone protests that these two should not be together, speak or remain silent forever."

There was a moment of silence in the church. No one dared to protest.

"Then, before the witness of El Lady, you two now are-"

Just before the officiant could finish his speech, a loud bang hit the entrance and broke open. The couple along with the audiences turned to the gate which was broken and consumed in dust, hearing the sound of footsteps echoing the church.

"I protest."

A low yet deep voice spoke up. He stood in the demonic form with a dark mask covering his face, leaving the crimson eyes glowing with flame, two horns on the red wild hair. His left hand was demonic arm while his right human hand was holding the sword.

Chaos happened and lines of soldiers and Nasod rushed to protect the couple and surround the uninvited guest.

"Who are you!?" Chung said in cold voice, standing before Eve to protect her.

"Who I am is not important." He replied.

"Then you will speak when you are in jail. Get him!"

The soldiers attacked him, and got forced back by a force wave from the knight. He spun to dodge the sword and hit his neck to knock him down, then blocked another sword. He knocked it up and disarmed, kicked his gut. He quickly reflected the bullets from the Nasod's guns and destroyed their weapons, the last shots knocking them out. Bladers charged in but only to be cut off their arms by the sword.

Chung and Eve were terrified by the new comer. His sword style was above their expectation to disarm their guards' weapons and knocked them out. Chung was unaware that Eve was in deep terror…

Because the sword he was using was the one she gave Elsword before his final day. How could he have it?

Chung called out his cannon and shot the first cannonball at him. The knight saw this and cut it in halves, with each floating past his side and exploded behind.

"You have the nerve to break in here and destroy my wedding? You should be executed for that."

"Why should I be? I'm already dead now." He chuckled darkly.

' _No…'_

Chung rushed with his cannon clashing his sword and swung forcefully. The knight jumped back, landing on the wall and created sword waves toward him, who blocked them. He boosted the cannon to launch himself and attack the intruder, crashing the wall where the knight was a few seconds ago. The knight was surprised when a loud roar bursted from Chung. He raised the demonic arm in an attempt to block it, a layer of darkness protecting him, and sat on the rounded window.

"It seems like I underestimated you, Prince of Hamel." He spoke "Your power is more than what I expected."

"I got that title for nothing." Chung said "And you will fall by my hand."

"I'm not so sure about that." He smirked "You are in my grasp."

The light suddenly glowed below him. He looked down to see multiple gates appeared. He barely dodged it as swords emerged from the ground. A few cuts appeared on his suit.

"Chung!" Eve shouted in fear "Oberon! Ophelia! Protect him!"

"Roger!"

Eve's closet guardiands dashed and stood before Chung. Oberon wielded the cross-blades and Ophelia prepares explosive weapon.

"You merely guardians can't do a thing to me."

"Don't underestimate the Nasod, you demon." Oberon said coldly.

In an instant, the knight jumped down and clashed his sword to his. He blocked the explosive bullets by his demonic arms from Ophelia and swung the sword, pushing Oberon away. He gripped the left hand and swung up, calling a giant demonic claw below Ophelia and grabbed her, tightening to lock her. Oberon tried to rescue her yet he let his guard down and shared the same fate as her.

"Out of my way…" he warned.

He shifted his gaze toward the prince, stepping forward slowly. Chung could only stepped back, feeling a little fear of the mysterious knight.

"Stop!"

Out of no where, Eve jumped in between the knight and Chung.

"… out of my way, queen of Nasod, or I will exterminate you." He threatened. For some reason, his voice was softer than last time. Eve detected something, something familiar to her.

She couldn't forget it, the voice she heard everyday, the familiar crimson eyes she watched, the familiar sword.

She couldn't be wrong…

"Elsword…"

The knight flinched.

"Why… What happened to you…? You were supposed to be dead… I saw you died in the flame…"

He went silent.

"Just answer me!" She screamed, tearing dropping "Where have you been for these past 4 years!? Why did you leave me!? You promised me you would be by my side!"

The knight said nothing and stepped back.

"Elsword… please-"

"One more step and I will make no hesitation in killing you." He threatened and pointed the sword at her, which was pushed back by Chung's cannon.

"Don't you dare threatening her." Chung growled and stood before Eve in defense.

"Hm…" He shealthed the sword on his back "Indeed I was supposed to be dead." He said, taking off the mask to reveal the familiar leader of El Search Party, half left of his face got burnt mark "I wish I were, but somehow I was revived and became a demon, wandering alone in the chaos of demon realm, trying to find the way home, for 3 years."

"When I was in Ruben, the people I knew were in fear of my appearance and soon called me a demon, banishing me away from my own home. I hid myself in the shadow and returned to Altera only to find out you will marry to Chung." At this, he turned his gaze to the prince "My job was to be her guardian until she marries to someone she loves dearly, and gave him a test, to see if he's fit to be her guardian in my place. Suffice to say, I'm not satisfied with you right now."

"What was that supposed to be meant?" Chung asked in annoyance.

"I have detected the demon realm is in more chaos than before and probably it will start a war, sooner or later." Elsword frowned "I'm no longer the guardian the moment you two get married. The job will be in your responsibility now."

"Elsword…"

"Elsword is dead. I'm what remained of the El Search Party." He shook his head "And my work is finished."

Elsword turned around and attempted to run, yet he was held by a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist. He looked back to see Eve hugging him from his back.

"But you are still the idiot knight I know…" She muttered "I won't forget you…"

Elsword stared at her for a moment before patting her head, a rare smile on his face.

"Thank you, Eve."

He looked at Chung who was now in relief that the trouble was over.

"Take care of her while I'm gone, will ya?"

"She's my only treasure in my life." The blonde smiled "I will cherish her."

After that, Chung and Eve watched Elsword leaving the church through the window and disappeared.

\- Hamel's Capital – Chung's Room –

"Ouch ouch ouch!"

"Bear with it, Chung."

Inside the room, Eve was curing Chung's face, touching the cotton on his face..

"The next time I see him, I'm gonna beat him for making me like this." Chung cursed.

She giggled. After that, he put the med kit on the table and patted his head, her eyes met his, her hand holding his.

"At least, he trusts you."

"…yeah…"

…

"Eve…"

"Yes?"

"No matter how many challenge I have to face, I will be your side and love you till the end."

She gave him the genuine smile.

"I know you will, my love. I know you will."

She lowered her head and clasped her lips onto his.

The next morning, the ceremony went once again.

"If anyone want to protest these two should not be together, speak or remain silent forever."

…

"Then, I announce you two are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

The prince lifted the silk on her face and kissed her lips, which she returned. The audience cheered for the newly wedded couple.

Outside the church, two figures were hiding behind the tree where they can see the entrance of the church.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the silver haired demon girl asked in concern.

"It has to. I can't be her guadian any longer. Someone must be in my place." Elsword said "I believe Chung will do that role better than me, as her guadian and her deserves her than me."

Elsword saw the gate opened and the the couple stepped out, with Chung carried Eve in bridal style.

"Congratulation, Eve, Chung. May you two live the happiest life."

With that, he turned around and left along with the girl.

Eve saw the shadow of her former guadian just here and smiled.

"Thank you, Elsword."

* * *

 **Yuu: First time writing Chung x Eve, not so sure if it's good enough for Cheve fans.**

 **Read n Review, please OwO /**


End file.
